


Danse Avec Moi

by rulesofthebeneath (radishphilosophy)



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gregoire - Freeform, math is Difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishphilosophy/pseuds/rulesofthebeneath
Summary: Ajay gets upset about math, but it's nothing that his girlfriend and a healthy dose of French pop music can't fix





	Danse Avec Moi

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the softest thing I’ve ever written. I did a dancing date (sort of?) by popular demand, but if there’s anything else you want me to write just definitely let me know!! Title from "Danse" by Gregoire.

The sunlight streamed through the windows, a beautiful day lighting up the living room where two teenagers sat, trying to do their homework. Grace chipped slowly away at a worksheet of math problems, tapping her foot gently to the low-fi French pop playing from the speaker by the TV. Ajay sat, head in hands, glaring at his trigonometry textbook. Try as he might, he still couldn’t wrap his mind around sine-  _ what does it even mean? _ \- and God,  _ cosine _ ? He let out a quiet groan of frustration and rubbed at his eyes.

 

Grace looked over at the sound. “Need Skye here again to teach you trig? I’d offer, but it didn’t exactly work last time. I’m not the best teacher, even though I’m way better than you at math.”

 

Ajay shook his head, rolling his eyes at the jab. “Why do I even  _ need _ this? I’m literally never going to use this, ever, in my entire life.”

 

Grace shrugged. “All sine is, is just opposite-” she pointed at one side of the triangle- “divided by hypotenuse” she pointed at another.

 

“Okay, yeah, sure, great, but how do I tell which is which?”

 

“Hypotenuse is the longest one. Opposite is whichever one’s not touching the angle.”

 

“Not touching the…?” Ajay crumpled his brow and glared at his textbook harder. The sun disappeared behind a cloud, darkening the room and casting a shadow along Ajay’s face that made him look positively morose.

 

“Oh, my god, I’m calling Skye  _ right now _ ” Grace mumbled, whipping out her phone. Ajay covered her hands with his to stop her, sending a small jolt of electricity through both of them.

 

“No, no, it can wait. This isn’t even due until the end of the week, so I’ll ask her to help after school Monday. Today’s for us, right?” he asked with a smile.

 

“Absolutely,” Grace answered back. “Just work on something else for now, then?”

 

“Mmmmm…” Ajay hummed indecisively, hooking his chin around Grace’s shoulder. “What are you doing?”

 

“Derivatives,” she answered calmly, pointing at the problem on her worksheet. “It’s basically just finding the slope of a line, but at one instant of time instead of over a period of time.”

 

“I understood none of that,” Ajay said cheerfully, “but I’ll leave you to it. I have a paper to write for English.”

 

“Ooh, what’s it about?”

 

“Um…” Ajay shuffled some papers around to get to the one with the assignment description. “I’m supposed to write about common romantic tropes in early 20th-century literature.”

 

“I understood none of that,” Grace remarked. 

 

“Oh, come on, surely you understood  _ romantic _ ,” Ajay retorted, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Grace snorted. “How could I not, when I have the cheesiest guy in the world right next to me?”

 

Ajay faked being shocked. “Me?  _ Cheesy? _ How could you even say such a-”

 

“FLOWERS taped to my locker,” Grace cut him off, “and that’s not even mentioning all the cute notes I find inside…”

 

Ajay bumped her shoulder, blushing slightly. “Hey, you love it.”

 

Grace nodded, conceding. “I do. I just wish I could do something cute like that back. When I sit down to write you a note or whatever I just… get really embarrassed and I can’t get past the first word.”

 

“Hey, hey, don’t worry about it. Any new relationship takes some getting used to. Especially because this is your first. Stuff will get more normal in time.”

 

“Yeah, it’s only been like two weeks. But, two  _ amazing _ weeks,”

 

“You bet.” Ajay pressed a kiss to Grace’s cheek, then went back to his notebook, planning the first draft of his essay. Grace went back to her derivatives but kept turning her head slightly to watch Ajay out of the corner of her eye.

 

The current song faded out slowly, giving way to an upbeat tune driven by guitar chords and a kick-drum beat. Ajay looked up with a smile, already bobbing his head to the beat.

 

“This is my favorite one,” he said with a grin. Grace looked up and matched his energy immediately, as contagious as it was.

 

“Oh yeah? What’s it called?”

 

With a glint in his eye, Ajay got up before Grace could blink and turned, offering her his hand.

 

“Dance with me.”

 

Eyes sparkling, Grace took his hand and let herself be swept into his arms, one at her waist and another holding her hand out to the side. She rested her free hand on his shoulder and he pulled her closer, not breaking eye contact. He led her ballroom-style around the room, humming the song under his breath, unable to contain the grin spreading across his face as he looked down at her.

 

“So is it really called ‘Dance With Me’?” Grace asked after a little while. Ajay took a moment to pull her into a spin, then pulled her even closer. She was breathless at the proximity, and at all the raw happiness she could see in his expression.

 

“It’s just ‘Dance’,” he admitted. “But ‘danse avec moi’- dance with me- is repeated a lot in the chorus. I just thought the line was smooth…” he buried his head in her shoulder, causing them both to break out into laughter. 

 

“I didn’t know you knew French,” 

 

“Oui, je l’apprends depuis six ans.” he grinned, taking his head off her shoulder to rest his forehead against hers. 

 

“I have no idea what you just said,” she grinned back. 

 

“Je t’adore,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She froze for half a second, but then wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and kiss him again. They continued swaying to the beat until the song faded out. The two separated, but kept their arms wrapped around each other, foreheads still pressed together. 

 

“I really like you,” he whispered as a softer, slower song came on. He brushed her cheek with his thumb, nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

 

Grace flushed. “I really like you, too.”

 

“That’s probably good. It’d be kind of awkward to have my girlfriend not like me.” Ajay joked.

 

“Girlfriend?” Grace asked, raising an eyebrow. They hadn’t discussed this. Ajay immediately let go of her, backing up a few steps to put space between them. He started stuttering.

 

“I- I mean yes? But like, um, only if you wanted? I don’t know what you, um, wanted us to be. I shouldn’t- I shouldn’t have assumed, I’m sorry-”

 

“No, it’s great!” Grace cut him off, reaching up to stroke his jaw. “We just didn’t say it before, so I didn’t know. But I like it,” she smiled up at him. 

 

“I like  _ you _ ,” Ajay teased, his face softening with relief as he pulled her in to dance to the other song, his hands looped around her waist and their faces only a few inches apart. “My girlfriend,” he said softly.

 

“That’s me!” She pulled him back in for another tender kiss as the sunlight came back out from behind a cloud, threading new light through the room as they danced.


End file.
